The present invention relates to automatic storage and retrieval systems in which elements such as storage bins are arranged in a densely packed, two dimensional array from which arrangement they are extracted in random or at lest irregular sequences. It specifically relates to such a system in which the extractor engages the bins along their sides for purposes of removal and reinsertion.